Ren Kobayoshi
Ren Kobayoshi '''or '''Ren Sakamaki is the only daughter of Hikari Sakamaki and Ruki Mukami. Due to her mother being a Pureblood vampire and her father being a Ex-human , she is a half vampire . Ren appears with her older half-sister to give Hikari's final message to Subaru when he wakes up from his 1000 year slumber. Along with her mother's cousin , she is one of the only known vampires from the Sakamaki lineage to not be a Pureblood. Appearance Ren appears to be physically a teenager. She has sliver hair like her father , however her eye color is Red like the others in the Sakamaki family; though her eyes to have a tinge of blue like ruki's. Taking after her father Kaien in looks, Ren has a rather gender neutral appearance. Due to this and her preference more gender neutral clothing, Ren can easily be mistaken for a male. As a child Ren had long hair and was dressed in dresses by her sister, Ai. During her days in the Class, Ren greatly resembled their mother Hikari despite her sliver hair. By this point her clothing tastes had started to be less girly, as aside from her school uniform, her pajamas were a shirt and pants. Personality Ren has a clam demeanor and will speak up whenever her sister has difficulty expressing herself. While calm in nature like her father Kaien, Ren does not appear to have his stoicism as she is shown smiling and joking around with Ai. However, while she seems to have inherited her playful side from her mother Hikari, her blunt nature definitely resembles a teenage Kaien as she states whatever Ai has difficulty expressing her feelings . Ren also inherited the kindness of both her mother and father, never wishing harm on others. Thanks to Ai doting on her as a child, Ren is very close to her older sister. Even as a child, Ren showed an interest in the role of protector as she would take the role of "knight" when she played dolls with Ai; she spent more time with Kaien to learn how to use a gun, because she wanted to protected others with her own. When she got her fangs, Ren stayed away from Ai because she craved her blood (ironically enough) and the very thought of draining her dry scared her; she would dream of it, only worsening her self-hatred, as she had promised to protect her sister. She hates to remember this time in her life, because it was when she felt the most helpless. Ren was never bothered by other vampires holding a low opinion of her due to her father being a inpure, as opposed to another Pureblood. It only affected her when a vampire would insult her in front of Ai, who would snap ferociously at the vampire in question. History Relationships Abilities Trivia * Ren's name has a similar meaning to her sister, Ai. While Ai's name represents unconditional love, Ren's name is written with the Kanji which is associated with romantic love or crush (恋, koi). *